


Strangers

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: deatheaterdrabs, Evil Twins, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con References, Torture, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape must pay for making them different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not of course own these characters nor do I make any profit, nor do I intend any harm or insult. Characters and HP world belong to JKR.  
> A/N:(15/6/10) This was written for Challenge #3: Evil!Weasley at [deatheaterdrabs](http://deatheaterdrabs.livejournal.com/) It was very painful to write. I can now do names, so thank you ever so much to keppiehed for beta ^^  
> This is set after George’s ear was severed off.

As he regained consciousness, Severus Snape relied on his spy skills to become aware of his surroundings.  
  
He was trapped in the Weasleys' den with no clue as to how or why he was there. He was left to hang by his wrists, the ropes digging into his flesh. His toes  _just_  touched the ground, straining his body, and burning open wounds were carved all across his body. The more pronounced ones on his back and torso.  
  
The smell in the room was strong and nasty—a smell he knew all too well. It was the scent of potions that had exploded because they would not work. Ingredients were strewn haphazardly on two stone tables at the far end of the room. The tables, along with the walls and the floor, were also coated with gooey, slippery substances.  
  
The potion making had already been well on its way before he had entered the room—  _thrown, was more like it_. It had continued through his torture—the angry, accusing words along with the identical, distraught crying of his captors—and continued still, even though he was evidently alone in the room.  
  
As one experiment blew up, another one was started. The smell never left the room, unmistakably showing the Weasley twins’ persistence and refusal at being different.  
  
They were trying for the impossible, and he knew all too well that they would soon take him down and have him make the potion—a potion which he didn’t even think was possible. That’s why they had partially healed him and made sure that he didn’t die: to make sure he was still usable.  
  
Severus had told them that it would not work, but they had refused to hear him. In fact, they had  _Silencioed_  him, ignoring the older wizard until later, when they lifted the spell to hear him scream as they released some of their anger.  
  
First they had spat angry words at him, crying in each other’s arms at the thought of becoming distinguishable. They were mad with the grief of becoming two persons instead of one person in two bodies. They had roared, screamed and cursed him until it became physical.  
  
George had landed the first blow. A punch to his cheekbone, which would have caused him to fall straight to the floor if he hadn’t been tied up. Fred followed suit. What quickly descended into a brutal beating morphed into something more—whispered words turned into hexes designed to cause him the maximum damage. Amazingly, that kind of pain was foreign to him, because they were spells the twins had created themselves. The only familiar spell thrown was the Cruciatus curse.  
  
They had broken him, made him scream, made him cry, made him beg for mercy.  
  
They had told Severus about how much they had admired him in the past. They had never thought him capable of doing such a thing because he knew how much it meant to them that they were the same being. And finally, of how much they now hated and despised him.  
  
The Weasley twins had bent him to their will by knowing exactly which pressure points to push on. They exploited his weaknesses in every way they could.  
  
And then they had blinded him and taken him together at the same time, ripping him apart from the inside as they demanded that he tell the difference between them. They had, of course, been satisfied that he hadn’t been able to.  
  
After they were finished they healed his eyes and gave him a potion to stop the bleeding so that he wouldn’t die.  
  
They left him there, to lick his wounds and regain some sentience. An impossible deed, as they had taken his sanity from him when they had broken him. And then taken it  _with_  them as they had walked out of the room.  
  
It was as though he had been staring at himself when he carried out Voldemort’s orders.  
  
And it was solely his fault. He had single-handedly taught them how to fight monsters, and then he’d gone and pushed them over the edge by severing George Weasley’s ear with a  _Sectumsempra_. He was the one who had made them different, who had caused them to feel as though they were different beings.  
  
Strangers.


End file.
